bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Lancer's Top 10 Favorite Enemies
Bloodborne has one of the widest enemy varieties of any game that I have ever played. Almost every location has at least one unique enemy type. I want to share my ten favorite enemies. This is not going to be including bosses. Aside from that, any enemy can appear on this list. Do keep in mind that this is the opinion of one person, so you don't have to agree with me. Every one of these will have a picture. Let's go. I would love to hear what your favorite enemies are in the comments. This is my personal opinion, so it might be completely different from yours. If your favorite enemy isn't on here, then don't hate me. #10: Huntsmen This enemy is a classic. They are probably the most common enemy in the entire game. Huntsmen are pretty easy to kill, but they can easily overwhelm you, since they are almost always found in groups. I can't think of anything bad to say about these guys. They are cool. I like the armored Huntsmen in the area below the Healing Church Workshop. Those guys look badass. Actually, all Huntsmen look badass. The fact that they look like partially transformed beasts is very cool. I wish that I could look like that. These guys are an amazing enemy to teach players the basics of fighting in the game. Their dialogue is really cool. I’m not 100% sure why they are trying to kill me, but I don’t care because I am mighty, and almost always prevail. Overall, one of the best enemies in the game. I had to put them on the list. If I didn’t, then I would be a liar. Let's move on. #9: Garden of Eyes "Garden of Eyes". That is probably the second best name of any enemy in the entire Soulsborne series. This is the only Kin type enemy on this list. They look really cool. They remind me of Pinwheel from Dark Souls 1 because of the little wing-thingamajigs on their backs. Also, I didn't realize that they were deaf until I read their page. Poor guy. The Frenzy attack is annoying if you get hit by it, but it is rather easy to avoid. Even though I usually despise most Kin, how could you dislike something that looks this fucking cool? I don’t think that you can. I can’t, anyways. All of those eyes kind of creeps me out, but I can forgive that. I mean, why would they be called the “Garden of Eyes” if they didn’t have a lot of eyes? #8: Beast Patient (male) Beast Patient are probably the easiest enemies in the game. He can barely put up a fight, which makes him easy to kill. He does look pretty cool, and I do like fighting him. My only minor complaint is that they can be annoying when running through Old Yharnam, since they can get in your way when you are trying to dodge Djura's chain gun. That is not a big issue, but I had to mention it. Overall, he is a very cool enemy. #7: Keeper of the Old Lords (enemy version) The Keeper is both a normal enemy and a boss, but I'm talking about the enemy version. She is a very cool enemy. Pyromancy is cool, so having a pyromancer in the Chalice Dungeons is really badass. I used to think that her armor looked ugly, but now I like it. There is one problem with the enemy version, but I'm not going to talk about that here. I wish that there was a Chalice Dungeon with a theme revolving around fire and pyromancy. It would have the Keeper, Watch Dogs, and all of the cut Chalice Dungeon enemies that look like they are on fire. That would be awesome. That’s just a personal thought, though. The Keeper is a very cool enemy. She looks badass, uses a cool weapon, and has a pretty badass name. Overall, a very badass enemy. #6: Church Servants These guys are extremely easy to parry. That is a shame, because they look badass. They have very spooky faces. There are quite a few different types of them. My favorite is the one that wields the big stick, which I think is a crucifix. They look really cool, and can be pretty challenging if you don't feel like parrying, don't use a gun, or don't know how guns work. My only problem with these guys is with one of their variants. The flamethrower wielder is a massive pain in the ass. His time to kill is insanely fast. That is really annoying, especially since I almost always forget that he is there to begin with. I can’t remember how many times he killed me. Despite that, I do like all of the other variants. #5: Yahar'gul Hunters I love these motherfuckers. They are really cool. I don't dislike a single one of them. The Yahar'gul Gank Squad are a very great challenge, and I love them for that. My personal favorite is the one that wields the Church Pick and Repeating Pistol, for some reason. That guy is really badass. I think that he is Defector Antal, honestly. It is worth mentioning that all but one of the top 5 are Hunter enemies. I really like all Hunter enemies, with the exception of that shit head in the Nightmare of Mensis. The Yahar’gul Hunters look really badass. The Yahar’gul Black Set is just too cool. I don’t wear it anymore, but I used to wear it all the time. Their weapons are all really cool. I mean, every weapon is cool in its own way, but some of these guys use Rifle Spears. I feel like these hunters have very mixed reception, and while I can understand that, I have to disagree. Overall, a very great enemy. #4: Brador, Church Assassin If you google the word "badass", a picture of Brador should appear. Brador is too cool for school. His attire and weapon are both among my favorites in the game. Also, his voice is so fucking awesome. And his laugh makes me very happy. He has really cool lore. I think that it is very awesome how he is always in his cell, but can use that stupid as bell of his to invade you as a phantom. I wish that I could do that. I like his name. Personally, I’ve never been killed by Brador, but that’s because I’ve only fought him twice. He wasn’t easy, though. I could talk all day about how much I love Brador, but I'm not going to do that today. Maybe another time. #3: Large Huntsman Large Huntsmen are too badass. They look so cool. Just look at that sexy motherfucker. I want to be that guy! He looks really cool. He is also a pretty decent challenge. My favorite version is the one that uses the two saws. I think that's what he uses. He is a pretty common enemy, so I get to encounter him pretty often, which is always fun. I wish that Beast’s Embrace made me look like him. He’s just cool. I have no idea why he isn’t considered a beast. I mean, he looks like a beast, but apparently, he isn’t. I don’t get it, but I love the Large Huntsman, so I have no complaints about him. He just looks cool, is very fun to fight, has a cool name, is a great challenge, and is an amazing enemy. Just like Brador, I could talk about this guy all damn day, but I don't want to waste your time. #2: Old Hunter Henryk Henryk is a badass old man. There is nothing that I dislike about him. First of all, his attire is really cool. Coming from someone who usually hates yellow, that is very good for Henryk's case (that didn't make sense). Second of all, he uses the Saw Cleaver. The Cleaver is one of my favorite weapons, and is very underrated, so seeing a hunter NPC using it is really awesome. His lore is absolutely fantastic, with him being driven insane by seeing the bodies of his daughter and son-in-law. He's not very hard to kill, but Eileen coming in does complicate things. Overall, Henryk is a straight badass, and if you dislike him, then you might have a problem. #1: Bloody Crow of Cainhurst If you know anything about me, this should have been very obvious. Could this have been anyone else? Who could beat the Crow? He is the biggest badass in the entire Soulsborne series. Prepare for a lot of praise for the Crow: He looks like a bad motherfucker. The Crowfeather Garb mixes very well with the Cainhurst Set, and his weapons are some of my favorite. His fight is tied with Maria's fight as my favorite in the game. The challenge is extremely high, but never seems unfair to me. Yes, he does lack lore, but that didn't stop me from making my own lore for him, since there are so many potential theories that we can get from his weapons, name, and attire. I dress like him 100% of the time. Okay, not exactly like him, because I use Gascoigne's Gloves and the Charred Hunter Trousers, but all you need is the Cainhurst Helmet and Crowfeather Garb. While he is defintely in the top two or three hardest fights in the game, he can be killed quite easily with poison knives, since he is scared of doors, and doesn't want to be anywhere near it. He killed me six times, which would usually make me hate an enemy, but the Crow was a different case. I killed him, and then used the Respect gesture. I am a bit obsessed with this guy. I have a lot of fanart of him saved onto my flash-drive, I have written several fanfictions about him, and I dress like him in the game. I love the Bloody Crow, and I always will. If he was considered a boss fight, he would have been number 2 on that list. Maybe even number 1. I don't really know. Honorable Mentions *Bloodlicker *Lost Child of Antiquity *Scourge Beast *Shadows of Yharnam (enemy version) *Old Hunters Conclusion Did you agree with my list? Tell me what you think in the comments. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts